I Spy
by elliegirl1990
Summary: Frieza's family and a few of his henchmen find out what he and his top henchman have really been doing in their spare time...


CAUGHT ON CAMERA/ I SPY... whats a better name? :S

Rated:15+ has sexual themes ahem... LEMONNNNNNNNN. Yum I like lemon. Lol.

Summary: Frieza's family and a few of his henchmen find out what he and Zarbon have really been doing in their spare time...

Disclaimer: I dont own any DBZ characters or any of that... except Sizzla... which none of you know about just yet ; he isnt even in this one anyway. Hes only in my main one, which aint no where near done yet. By the way, this is just a muck around.

And please dont bother with the insulting summaries. Cus i know someone will do it.

The Captain had been watching the camera screens viewing Zarbons room for a long time now, making sure he was doing ok.

"Why do we have to watch Zarbon for so long?" whined Dodoria to him.

"To make sure he gets well of course, and besides Master Frieza told us if we didn't watch him until he was better then he'd kill us without hesitation" Ginyu slowly said.

"He's alright Captain, no need watching him anymore because he looks just fine to me" mumbled Dodoria.

Then with a quick turn he strode off to the door.

"Come back here this instant!" Ginyu yelled out.

He shot an energy beam in the direction Dodoria had ran off in.

'Great...' thought Ginyu to himself, 'Master Frieza is going to kill me for this... but I'm surprised Dororia can move that fast for his size! Damn.'

Ginyu sighed and turned back to face the camera screens. He took a close look at Zarbon, who was looking towards his bedroom door as if he were expecting someone. Ginyu continued watching and then noticed a dark figure walking over to Zarbons bed.

"Whos that? He looks alot like... MASTER FRIEZA!" Ginyu wondered why Frieza would even bother visiting one of his sick men, because usually he didn't. It was when the dark figures hand slid down over the blanket covering Zarbon, and stopped at his most delicate area.

'Oh my god, this is getting way too creepy' Ginyu thought.

At that very moment Burter walks in.

"Hello Cap'n, what ya watching there?"

Ginyu paused not saying a word and pointed at the screen. It took Burter a while to figure out what was going on.

"Cap,n! Is that Master Frieza!?" Burter put his hand over his mouth and started to chuckle.

"Yeah from what I can tell"

"...Wait till his father finds out!" He laughed even harder.

"Fool! Don't you dare tell King Cold, if Master Frieza finds out he will kill us both, and I am your Captain so you WILL listen to me Burter!"

"Yes... Cap'n" Burter grabbed a chair and sat down next to Ginyu to watch.

"What I dont understand is why Master Frieza told us to watch Zarbon, when he knew we would see him go in there."

"Maybe he wants everyone to see his hidden talents Cap'n?"

Burter stared at Ginyu for a few minutes, made a little laugh then asked;

"Why are you watching this?"

Ginyu slowly took his eyes off the screen and faced Burter.

"Master Frieza ordered us to, well Dodoria and myself, but he took off. Why he wants us to watch i dont know!"

Burter suddenly burst into huge laughter.

"Hey Cap'n, it took you so long to get your eyes off that screen I'm starting to think you like whats happening! Why didnt you take off as well? I would have. Whats Frieza gonna do, huh?"

Ginyu turned to Burter quickly this time and grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground. Burter slowly got up holding his neck.

"Sheesh"

Ginyu glared at him.

"You fool Burter, he can easily destroy us! You tell anyone about Zarbon and Master Frieza then ill kick you off the Ginyu Force"

Burter gave a smile.

"Wont tell a soul"

"Good" Ginyu said.

After a few minutes of watching, Burter tapped Ginyu.

"Cap'n, I can't watch this, I think their going to...blink blink...!"

"I don't care Burter, you sit there and watch, its Master Friezas orders, its not like I'm enjoying this"

'Haha sure...' Burter thought to himself and tried to focus on something other than the screens. 'I think I'm going to have a little fun, just to humiliate Master Frieza.'

Burter pressed a button on the side of his scouter and sent a quick message to Friezas father King Cold and his older brother Cooler.

"My Lord" He whispered into the scouter "You may want to head over to the camera rooms, Frieza is... umm just come over here and see for yourself"

He sent the same message to Cooler and waited for them to arrive.

Meanwhile in Zarbons room...

"Why did you ask me to come see you?" Frieza asked.

Zarbon swallowed the lump in his throat (haha)

"Master Frieza, we havn't been alone for a while now and I was... craving for your... t-touch... Sir"

Frieza put his finger to his nose "Ah, ha ha! Really now?"

Frieza glanced at the slight pyramid shape starting to form on Zarbons blanket.

"My my, Zarbon" Frieza snickered and walked right up to Zarbons bed. Zarbon glanced up at Frieza who just chuckled back at him. Frieza put his white hand on the blanket and slid it down towards the 'pyramid'. He pushed down slightly and heard Zarbon make a quiet groan. Frieza tried not to laugh aloud and pulled the blanket completley off the bed.  
Frieza climbed ontop of Zarbon and gently put his mouth against his. Zarbons hands came around Friezas waist and he fastened the pace letting Frieza know he couldnt wait too long. Frieza then started pashionatley kissing him hard and quite rough while sliding his hands down Zarbons waist. Frieza licked his neck, gradually moving down his body. Zarbon grew harder and he knew what was 'coming' next. Frieza lifted Zarbons legs over his shoulders and placed his head inbetween his legs.

"Ughhh..." a long groan from Zarbon as Frieza starting sliding his mouth up and down his sensitive area.

"F-Frieza..." Frieza ignored his sounds and slid his mouth off Zarbon just before he came.

"Oh Master Frieza why do you have to be such a tease..."

With a big smile on Zarbons face, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath to release the tension. Friezas eyes glowed a bright red and he smiled back.

"Oh my poor Zarbon..."

He then lifted Zarbon in his arms. Comparing their sizes the sight looked rather strange. Seeing Frieza was much stronger than Zarbon, he lifted Zarbon and threw him hard against the bed.

"Eh heh heh" chuckled Frieza. He crawled ontop of Zarbon and began rubbing his delicates against Zarbons.

"Do you like that?" moaned Frieza as he started to feel what he often didnt.

"Y-yes... of... of course... Friezaaa..." Zarbon lets out more deep breathes.

"Then you'll LOVE this"

Frieza then rolled Zarbon over and stuck his delicates deep in his behind. Frieza let out what sounded like a cry of pain as he pushed in deeper and deeper. The groans he was getting from Zarbon were just making him grow harder. Frieza began thrusting very slowly until Zarbon was used to the pain and pleasure. Now Frieza could not take anymore, he was about to explode, so he thrust in and out as fast as he could, not caring if he hurt Zarbon. Zarbon was screaming out with every thrust. He screamed quite loudly into Friezas ear.

"ZARBONN!!" Frieza growled and quickly punched him in the arm for making so much noise. Just after that he exploded inside of Zarbon. Their breathes slowed and they lay still trying to catch their breath for what seemed like an eternity. After a while Frieza turned his red eyes towards Zarbons.

"Sorry Zarbon, I have something to attend to. I hope you had fun?" he laughed.

"Of course Master Frieza, nothing compares"

Frieza laughed again and stuck his tongue out, giving him an idea of what was to come.

"I'll come back soon, don't you worry. I don't think I'll be able to resist anyway..."

Zarbon smiled and closed his eyes to rest as Frieza walked out. He found it so hard to believe Frieza enjoyed anything he did or received from him.

'Wow, Master Frieza is much too good for me' Zarbon thought 'this is a dream come true, I cant believe it'

Back at the camera room...

Ginyu stared awkwardly at the sight of his Master making so called love to Zarbon. Burter had completely turned away and held a bucket under his face. He was hoping King Cold and Cooler had arrived before Frieza and Zarbon got too serious.

"Why the hell does he want us to see-"

Ginyu was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He turned around only to see King Cold with Cooler standing next to him.

"What the hell!" Ginyu tryed to turn the camera screens off but didnt succeed.

"Burter, you called us up hear for?" King Cold said in his royal like voice and then noticed what was on the screen. He took a second glance as his jaw dropped.

"Why, Frieza is-"

He couldnt finish his sentence as he felt disgusted and disapointed in his younger son. Cooler then took a look and snickered.

"Didnt think Frieza knew THOSE moves"

King Cold looked at Cooler as he worked out what Cooler had been teaching him lately.

"Cooler!" King Cold whacked Cooler across the face. But Cooler continued to laugh at the actions of his brother.

"I suspected Frieza would someday take advantage of Zarbon with MY moves"

He kept on laughing. King Cold ignored Cooler and took off without saying another word. He headed down towards Zarbons room and blasted the door down.

"Master Frieza? Is that you? Your back already?" Zarbon opened his eyes.

"Where did my son go?!" King Cold yelled back. "And why were you two..."

"Well he's..." Zarbon stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes father, what is it?!" Frieza was standing in the doorway behind him with his arms crossed.

"Frieza!" King Cold turned around and hit Frieza as hard as he dared.

Frieza didnt seem affected and looked over at Zarbon.

"Zarbon, do you mind telling him for me?"

Zarbon paused "Well... ok. Master Frieza and myself are... you get the point right my Lord?"

"...Yes! Fool!" King Cold turned back to Frieza "Why cant you be more like Cooler?!"

Frieza said nothing. He knew he could overpower his father with ease so he wasnt too worried.

"Father, but I am."

King Cold said nothing, very disapointed in his son.

"Now please father, we must leave Zarbon to rest. He is not well you know"

"Well your method of treating him is not to my liking. Since when did you care so much about the life of one of your top men?"

King Cold grabbed Frieza by the shoulder and pulled, even though Frieza didnt budge he decided he would just do as he was told. They headed over to the camera rooms to discuss what had happened and why...

LOL this isnt meant to be serious guys so dont worry. Haha.


End file.
